clonetrooperfandomcom-20200214-history
Fox
Star Wars: The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia |born = c. 32 BBY, Kamino''See Clone Wiki:Born'' |species = Human (clone) |gender = Male |height = 1.83 meters |hair color = Black |eye color = Brown |unit = Coruscant Guard |era(s) = Clone Wars Galactic Empire |rank = Commander|number = CC-1010|died = 19 BBY}} Fox, or CC-1010, was a clone commander who served on CoruscantOn Target's Profile of Commander Fox, it states that he is assigned to serve on the Republic capital, which is Coruscant during the Clone Wars. He was a commander of the Coruscant Guard even following the transition of the Galactic Republic's transition into the Galactic Empire. History Rescue Fox was one of the few members of the Coruscant Guard who were sent to underground levels of Coruscant to rescue Senator Padmé Amidala from the clutches of Ziro the Hutt. He rescued her with no casualties. He was also present when Padmé contacted Jabba the Hutt to tell him of the betrayal of his uncle, Ziro. Chase Through the Streets When Count Dooku put a bounty on some senators, Fox and his men became ready at all times to protect anyone who was pursued by a bounty hunter. When Fox found that a Trandoshan bounty hunter was going to kidnap Senator Shayla Paige-Tarkin, he pursued him. Fox pursued him all over the streets of Coruscant, and finally, after climbing buildings, caught him and talked him into surrendering.Out Foxed Cad Bane dealing with a hostage situation.]]Around 22 BBY,The Essential Reader's Companion Fox and some other Coruscant Guard had to go to the Republic Executive Building to try and capture bounty hunter Cad Bane, who had held hostage a group of senators, to get leverage to free Ziro the Hutt from Republic custody. He was forced to let them go, because if he didn't, the senators would die. Juma 9 Fox went with High Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi and Threepwood to Juma 9 to free the station from Separatist control.Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes Betrayal on Coruscant Fox was on duty on Coruscant when a group of disguised demolition droids infiltrated the planet, and sent a false work order, which fooled Fox, who helped them find their way. Prison Encounter Fox and a Coruscant Guard trooper were on duty at the Coruscant Republic prison when Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano brought Obi-Wan Kenobi, who was disguised as Rako Hardeen, to the prison because he was arrested. Anakin told Fox that if he was any trouble, then tell him, because he would be glad to put him "back into shape". Fox then led him into the prison.Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Pack: Clone Commander Fox) shows the character as the same commander in "Deception" It is unknown if Fox participated in the escape of prisoners when Boba Fett and Cad Bane started a riot against the clone troopers. Republic Prison Fox was present at a Republic military prison when Jedi Commander Ahsoka Tano arrived, claiming one of the prisoners, a woman named Letta Turmond, had asked for an audience with her. As a security precaution, Fox confiscated Tano's lightsabers and comlink, and led her to Turmond's cell, where they talked alone. However, during their conversation, Turmond was suddenly strangled to death by way of the Force. Fox assumed Tano was the culprit and arrested her, though he stated that he didn't blame her for wanting revenge on a terrorist. While in prison, Ahsoka Tano escaped and found knocked out clones by her lightsaber and comlink. Just as she picked them up, Fox entered the room and, assuming she was responsible, sounded the alarm. They followed her to a place where three clone troopers had been killed by a lightsaber. He ordered all clone troopers to shoot to kill, but his order was belayed by Jedi General Anakin Skwyalker. Fox helped in the pursuit of Ahsoka, as he spotted her on top of the Geonosian memorial and while she was cornered, she still managed to escape on her watch. Order 66 Fox was on Coruscant in 19 BBY, when the contingency Order 66 was given. The commander participated during the order, taking as many of them down as he could. He, unlike many of his brothers, survived the ordeal.Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 9: The Dying Light, Part III Imperial Service Following the initiation of Order 66, Fox stayed as a part of the Republic, which had transformed into the Galactic Empire. Fox remained a part of the Coruscant Guard, guarding the Jedi Temple against any Jedi who may be foolish enough to return to their home. However, Jedi Master and Librarian Jocasta Nu slipped past them, using a Jedi mind trick on the guards, strolling into the Temple. Her presence would later be discovered and Fox, two companies of the Coruscant Guard and a large contingent of the Coruscant Security Force, would surround the Temple, while Darth Vader entered to deal with the problem. He ordered Fox and the troopers to keep the temple on lockdown and make sure no one got past them. However, Nu escaped the Temple, after a brief encounter with Darth Vader and the Grand Inquisitor. When Vader attempted to pursue, the Coruscant Guard opened fire on him, thinking he was a Jedi. For failing to obey his orders, Vader snapped Fox's neck using the Force.Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 10: The Dying Light, Part IV Personality and Traits Fox was a very dedicated soldier in the Coruscant Guard and had unwavering loyalty to the Chancellor and the Senate. He was fearless and was not afraid to charge his enemies, even if it meant certain death. His excellent performance gave him a very high reputation. He was also not afraid to give any orders and was not above using lethal force against those he was tasked with arresting, as shown when he was prepared to kill Jedi fugitive Ahsoka Tano and did kill rogue ARC trooper Fives, both of whom were actually innocent of the crimes they were being hunted for. He also did not allow General Skywalker to get past a station, even when threatened. Armor and Equipment Fox wore Phase I clone trooper armor with maroon markings, markings of the Coruscant Guard. He wore a kama, blaster holster, had one DC-15A blaster rifle, one DC-15S blaster, and two DC-17 hand blasters, held in the blaster holsters. He also carried a grappling hook. His helmet had a black visor with a maroon antenna on it. He also had a Coruscant Guard symbol on his breastplate. Fox also wore Phase II clone trooper armor, but with more maroon on it than before. He had a visor and antenna on, with maroon on his helmet and armor, and the Coruscant Guard symbol on his shoulders. Other *In "Giant spiders are awesome", Fox is seen as a clone commander, but is meant to be Fox. *In a comic on Star Wars.com, Fox said that he came from Batch 82-4, a batch of clones that were afraid of arthropods. *Another clone, "Fox" or CC-0000/1010, is often confused with this Fox. They are two separate people."Guide to the Grand Army of the Republic" -- Star Wars Insider 84 *He was seen in The Clone Wars film toy lines. *He was not sourced as appearing in "Hostage Crisis" until the Decoded version aired. *In "Deception", a clone commander of the Coruscant Guard was seen with Anakin Skywalker. At first, he was unconfirmed at being Fox, but after a Hasbro figurine was released, he was confirmed Fox. *In the Swedish version of Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide, Fox's rank is Överste, which is Swedish for Colonel.Star Wars: The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia (Swedish Translation) This rank is wrong, as Fox is a commander. *Fox is played by Dee Bradley Baker like all other clones in Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV series). *Fox's Phase II armor color pattern appears to be an invert of the regular shock trooper pattern. Appearances * *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' *''Out Foxed'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' junior novelization *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novel *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' * * * *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' Non-Canonical Appearances Homing Spider Droid On an unknown planet, Fox, Captain Rex, and some other clone troopers flew in an LAAT/i gunship towards a Separatist detachment. His ship was shot down and was attacked by a Homing Spider Droid. While Rex and the other clones engaged in combat against this droid, Fox stayed behind because his clone batch was afraid of arthropods. The other clones were defeated and the spider droid chased him and Rex to their crashed gunship. Rex calmed his fears and told him it was only a droid, not an actual spider. Fox was calmed and defeated the droid himself. Sources * * * *''Hasbro figure'' *''LEGO catalogue image with name '' *''LEGO image'' *''Out Foxed'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.6'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film * * *''Star Wars Insider 130'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars novelization'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide'' * *''The Art of Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' External Links * * * * * * Timeline Destruction of the Coruscant power generator Conflict at Republic Prison |list 2nd = Escape from the Republic military base places the bombing around 20 BBY, and the next episode, "The Jedi Who Knew Too Much", is right after it. "The Jedi Who Knew Too Much" features Fox}} References Category:Clone trooper commander Category:Coruscant Guard Category:Finished articles Category:Clone troopers Category:Dead characters